The Good Years
by D.Bop
Summary: Kendell seems like the perfect highschool senior except for one thing, she's missing love.
1. Which College?

The Good Years  
  
Kendell yawned as she flipped through the radio stations in her car. She was on her way to school and as usual good not find anything besides the usual talk radio shows.  
  
Kendell was a senior at Winslow High, and at eighteen years of age she already seemed to know all about life. Besides being very mature she was also extremely smart and talented. Kendell was an actress and a very good one at that. Her sense of humor and intelligence got her far not only with the student body but with the faculty as well. Her beauty and charm had her well liked by all.  
  
Kendell entered the school at seven a.m. She was an hour early with the hopes of researching colleges at the library.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Davis, Ms. Sudor" Kendell smiled as she passed them.  
  
"Good morning, what brings you here so early?" Ms. Davis asked.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to do some research for college."  
  
"Good luck, and if you need any help you know where you can find us."  
  
"Thanks guys, I'll see you both later."  
  
Kendell was enjoying school this year very much. Her friends were great, her teachers nice, and her family life was fine as well. The only thing that somewhat bothered her was she had no boyfriend. In fact she had never had anyone special in her life.  
  
Kendell grabbed the big book on Colleges and sat down at a table as she pondered her situation. She was looking into three major universities, Boston University, New York University, and Julliard. Kendell was determined to become an actress no matter how hard she had to work.  
  
All of a sudden someone snatched the book from Kendell.  
  
"Whatcha got here?"  
  
Kendell smiled as she realized the voice belonged to the one and only Mr. Harry Senate.  
  
"Oh you know the usual, planning my escape from this crazy place we all like to call highschool."  
  
Harry laughed. "Wanna take me with?"  
  
Mr. Senate had been Kendell's teacher her junior year when he taught the advanced students. Now that he was permanently in the Dungeon Kendell didn't have him anymore. They still remained close, always keeping each other on their toes with one another's sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah you wish, so what do you think?" Kendell questioned referring to her choice of colleges.  
  
"Well I think you should stay close to home."  
  
"New York is not that far."  
  
Harry looked into her big brown eyes. All the passion he had always seen in her still remained. "You really want to go to NYU don't you?"  
  
Kendell sighed. "More than you will ever know."  
  
Seeing how badly NYU meant to her Harry answered, "Do you want me to write a recommendation for you?"  
  
She gazed up into his dark brooding eyes, "Are you being serious?" She questioned.  
  
He held up his right hand, "Scout's honor."  
  
Overcome with excitement Kendell quickly hugged him. "Oh my gosh thank you so much!"  
  
Surprised Harry hugged her back placing his hands on the small of her back. At the feel of his warm touch Kendell felt her knees begin to go weak and she almost collapsed.  
  
Harry quickly propped her back up. "Whoa there, you okay?"  
  
Blushing a bit Kendell quickly said, "Oh yeah I should probably grab something to eat before class. Thanks so much again Mr. Senate!"  
  
"No problem, see ya later."  
  
Kendell quickly exited the library unable to imagine what could have possibly made her almost collapse. Ugh, I hope I am not getting sick. This is defiantly not something I need right now, Kendell thought. 


	2. Lori You're Crazy

After Kendell's early morning incident with Mr.Senate she was mortified every time she passed him in the hall. It was almost the end of the day and Kendell was on her way to eat lunch when she saw Mr. Senate walking in her direction. Panicking, Kendell walked the opposite way, not wanting to embarrass herself any more than she already had. The moment she turned around she was slammed into the ground with full force from a history book.  
  
Kendell moaned. She stood up realizing it was her best friend Lori. "Geez Lori, I know I forgot to call you back last night but was that really necessary?"  
  
"Oh my gosh sorry Ken I didn't see you there. Stupid books. I don't know why we are getting so much homework now? Its not like we don't have enough to worry about like applying to colleges or anything. Oh wait never mind we do!"  
  
Kendell laughed at her friend's sarcasm. Lori had been Kendell's best friend ever since the second grade when they shared a cubby together. There was nothing that the two girls did not tell each other. They were practically inseparable. And each girl could always tell what the other was thinking no matter what the case.  
  
Lori was also looking into Julliard and NYU for college. Only she was not an actress, but a very talented violinist. It had always been their dream to go to college in New York together and share a dorm, and from what it looked like it was a very big possibility.  
  
"I know tell me about it. Thank god it is Friday though! So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Spencer is going to have some people over. He just got the new hot tub put in! Ugh he is going to look so cute in his little bathing suit."  
  
"Please Lori as much as I love you and Spencer as a couple, don't make me vomit now."  
  
"We really need to find you a boy."  
  
"Yuck, the last thing I need is a boy. I need a man." "Did someone say something about a man? Because I am right here." Mr. Senate said as he came up behind the two girls.  
  
"Yeah right Mr. Senate nice try."  
  
"Tsk Tsk Kendell I still have not written your recommendation. Do you really want to insult my manliness?"  
  
"Yeah you're right, but um yeah I do."  
  
Both girls laughed. Harry smiled and put his hand on Kendell's shoulder. "Fine I can see I am not wanted here. See YOU later. Bye girls."  
  
Kendell smiled as she watched him walk away. He looks really good today she thought. His nice black suit hugging him so in all the right places. Oh my god what am I thinking. Kendell quickly brushed her thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What?" Kendell asked referring to Lori's sudden outburst.  
  
"You have a thing for Mr. Senate!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come on Kendell you just totally flirted with him. And you spaced out for like five minutes as you watched him walk away."  
  
"Lori please he is a teacher and plus isn't he going out with Ms. Cook or something."  
  
"I hear they are just rumors, why you jealous?"  
  
"Lori come on will you drop this already."  
  
As the two girls walked to lunch they talked about their plans for the evening. But Kendell's thoughts wandered back to the subject of Harry Senate. I don't like him she thought. No not at all. Besides what would he see in Ms. Cook anyway? I cannot believe Lori thought I was actually jealous. That is just so ridiculous.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to give me your reviews!* 


	3. A Late Night

Harry smiled to himself as he walked away from the two girls. He always enjoyed himself when he talked to Kendell. She was such a bright girl and absolutely magnificent in acting. She seemed so at ease when on stage. Harry stopped himself. What am I thinking? He thought. Thank god it is Friday. I really need to get out tonight.  
  
As Harry walked towards the stairs to the Dungeon he saw Ronnie Cook coming towards him. He groaned inwardly. Harry was getting tired of her flirting with him. He wasn't interested in her and wished the rumors of them dating would stop. The truth was Harry hadn't dated anyone seriously since Lauren Davis. He had the occasional dates but no one whom he was really interested in. He wasn't even that disappointed that he wasn't seeing anyone. He had his work to focus on, and that was good enough for him.  
  
"Hey Harry, you gonna come out with us tonight?" Ronnie cheerfully said as she approached him. Her eyes pleading with him to say yes.  
  
"I don't know, I guess, I mean I could really use the break."  
  
"Yeah you have been working really hard." She put her hand on his bicep and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
"Ronnie quit it will ya." Harry said annoyed. Ronnie quickly stopped not wanting him mad at her.  
  
"Listen I'll see ya later. Bye." Harry disappeared down the stairs cursing himself that he agreed to go out with her and the gang tonight.  
  
Ronnie stood at the top of the stairs in disbelief. A couple of months ago she was a successful lawyer who had men chasing after her. Now she was a schoolteacher who couldn't even get a date out of the one man she was interested in. No matter how many times he refused her she still wanted him all the more.  
  
*Later that Night*  
  
"Alright Lori call me tomorrow okay?" "Okay Ken, be careful alright, see ya."  
  
It was 1:30 am and Kendell was leaving Spencer's house. His new hot tub was the perfect reward for a hard week at school. Lori decided to stay later at Spencer's so they could have some alone time. The other people there had gotten pretty wasted and Kendell didn't want to go home with any of them. So she figured the five-minute walk back to her house wouldn't kill her. Kendell enjoyed herself very much at Spencer's, only she wasn't a big drinker. In fact, she absolutely hated the taste and would only take a few sips occasionally. She always liked being in absolute control, even the mere thought of not being in control scared Kendell. That's one reason why her friends thought that she would never find love, because she would be too afraid to lose control. She was scared of the risk of not knowing what could happen next.  
  
As Kendell walked through the downtown area she didn't notice the man who had just walked out of a bar. Without looking, she bumped right into him falling to the ground.  
  
The man immediately caught her and helped her up. "Hey that's the second time I caught you today. You going for a record or something?"  
  
Kendell began to feel her knees go weak as she realized it was Mr. Senate who had his arms currently around her, holding her up. Kendell smiled. "Hey Mr. Senate, sorry about that, you know me always trying to out do myself."  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "Hey what are you doing walking all alone at this hour?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question you know."  
  
"I'm sorry who is the authority figure in this relationship? Oh that's right it's me."  
  
Kendell smiled at his sarcastic tone, but was actually surprised to see that he was genuinely concerned about her. " I went to Spencer Welbow's house. My ride decided to stay later and everyone else was too drunk to take me home."  
  
Harry nodded appreciating that she actually answered him. Most kids would say something like 'You're not my parents', or something to that effect. But Kendell knew him. And that he only asked because he cared about her well being.  
  
"Come on, I'm walking you home."  
  
Kendell nodded, a little bit relieved that she didn't have to worry about anyone attacking or raping her. It felt good to have him as protection.  
  
He slid his hands into his wool coat pockets. He watched her as she tucked her dark hair behind her ears. She was a mystery to him. He could always figure out all his students, but she absolutely puzzled him. She seemed so perfect, so mature, and yet why wasn't she dating the Captain of the football team or something? He was glad she wasn't though. None of them deserved her. Harry remembered what he was like in highschool and knew that the boys still hadn't changed.  
  
"So did you have a crazy wild night?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you know us teachers." Harry snickered.  
  
"You pretend that you don't but I know you do. I see right through your sarcasm mister." Kendell giggled.  
  
"Yeah I know. What about you? Did you have a crazy night? Hook up with any boys?"  
  
Kendell's smile faded. "Ugh don't even get me started on that. High School boys are pathetic."  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh don't be so hard on them."  
  
"Please, tonight alone, five guys tried to feel me up, two slapped my ass, and three gave me their numbers 'If I was interested in a good time'. I am so sick of them. I am literally getting nauseous just thinking about it. Please tell me it gets better than this." Kendell looked up into his smoky eyes.  
  
" I wish I could tell you it does, but some guys are just assholes. Plain and simple. Don't worry about it too much, you are a smart, beautiful, young woman. The right guys will chase after you soon enough." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Thank s. Well this is me. I guess I will see you Monday. Bye Mr. Senate. And thanks for everything."  
  
"Take care." He watched her walk into her house, making sure she got in safely.  
  
As Kendell lay awake in her bed, she replayed Mr. Senate's words in her head. 'You are a smart, beautiful, young woman. The right guys will chase after you soon enough.' Why can't you be one of those right guys, she thought. She smiled as she realized Lori was right. I do like Mr.Senate. 


	4. The New Girl

On Monday morning Kendell woke up with an excited feeling in her stomach. She got ready for school paying attention to every little detail of how she looked. Kendell knew her crush on Mr. Senate was silly and immature, but she couldn't help herself. She had never felt this way about anyone before, including some ex boyfriends, and Kendell liked it. She was incredibly nervous though, she had to pretend like none of her feelings even existed. Everything had to go on like normal.  
  
Later at school Kendell was chatting with Lori at their lockers when over the loudspeaker she heard, "Kendell Bradford please report the principal's office, Kendell Bradford."  
  
Kendell looked at Lori curiously. "What is that all about?"  
  
"Ken what did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. I wonder what it could be? Well I better go, see you at lunch, okay."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Kendell walked into the office and smiled warmly at Louisa. Louisa smiled back and said, "Don't worry Kendell you are not in trouble."  
  
"Phew, I was getting really worried there."  
  
"Good morning Miss Bradford," Steven Harper said as he walked out of his office. "This is Colleen Nielson." Standing next to Principal Harper was a pretty, short, scared looking, blonde haired girl. "Colleen is joining us from Florida and she is a freshman. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show her around and help her get to her classes for the next couple of days?"  
  
"Oh that's no problem, I would love to."  
  
Outside the office Kendell introduced herself to Colleen and started going over her schedule with her. Colleen livened up as they made some small talk and she seemed very nice. She was your typical freshman, very bubbly and hyper. Kendell didn't mind though. She was use to having the underclassman look up to her. In fact, she was use to everyone looking up to her, but she never showed it. She was excited to be an almost mentor for this girl. She wanted to help her in anyway possible.  
  
"Okay so your first class is with Ms. Davis in room 2514. She is really nice, but can be challenging at times. You look very nervous, do you have any questions or concerns?"  
  
"Oh no I'm okay." Colleen answered. "It's just first day jitters. So are you a senior? I mean you look so mature."  
  
Kendell blushed. "Yeah I'm a senior and eighteen years old."  
  
Colleen giggled a little bit. "So do you have a boyfriend. You just seem really cool, so I bet you are dating like the hottest guy? Oh my god could you set me up with some cute seniors?"  
  
"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. No I do not have a boyfriend. And I really do not think that you should be getting involved with senior boys since you are only what 14, 15?"  
  
"I'm turning 15 in a couple of months. But I guess you're right. Whoa who is that!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That teacher, he's walking towards us. Oh my gosh he is so hot!"  
  
As she said this, Mr. Senate approached the two girls smiling.  
  
"Hey Kendell. Did you have a nice weekend?" He smirked, referring to their encounter.  
  
Kendell laughed, "Yes I did, thank you. Oh this is Colleen Nielson, she's a transfer student. She' s actually one of your new students."  
  
"Oh well I look forward to seeing you in class."  
  
Colleen blushed as she said hi.  
  
"Kendell do you want to stop by my classroom during lunch? I am almost done with your recommendation and I thought you might want to take a look at it."  
  
"Lunch? Geez you had to pick my only free period didn't ya?"  
  
"Hey I could just accidently misplace that recommendation. But seriously come in 4th hour, I tell you what, I will even buy you lunch."  
  
"You got a deal, see you later."  
  
Harry smiled as he walked away from the two girls. He felt almost consumed with a happy feeling, but disregarded it as nothing of importance.  
  
Kendell sighed to herself as she watched his figure disappear from sight. She had been so close to saying, "Alright it's a date." She was excited, but nervous. Why am I doing this to myself? She thought. Am I just setting myself for disappointment? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Colleen though.  
  
"Oh my god! He is a teacher. He is so gorgeous. You seem really close to him. Did you have him as a teacher? What is he like?"  
  
"Wow you sure are vivacious. Yeah I had him as a teacher last year and he was the best teacher. I learned a lot from him. He really cares about his students."  
  
"So how come you are so close with him?"  
  
"I dunno, I mean I never really thought about it."  
  
The first bell suddenly rang and the girl's discussion ceased. Kendell walked Colleen to her first couple classes and began to really like Colleen. She'll be really happy here, she thought. As Kendell sat through her classes she couldn't stop thinking of her meeting with Mr. Senate. She was so nervous, and before she knew it 4th period had already approached.  
  
Kendell quickly walked down the steps to Harry Senate's classroom. As she approached his door, she noticed his slim figure at his desk. He was so perfect, grading papers, full of concentration.  
  
Kendell opened the door slowly and walked in. Harry looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Ken, you hungry?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, and don't worry there is more to come. And if you have any suggestions please feel free to write a review. Thanks! 


End file.
